SM041: Mounting an Electrifying Charge!
Aim to Be a Pokémon Master |jsongs2 =Pose |songs =Under The Alolan Sun |b1 =Normalium Z Dream.png |b2 =Electrium Z Dream.png |b3 =Grassium Z Dream.png |b4 =Rockium Z Dream.png |local =Melemele Island, Pokémon School |major =Sophocles' Charjabug knows String Shot. |guest =Horacio, Yansu, Dana, Team Electric Princess, Team Twin Starmie, Team Science Speed |machars =Ash, Lana, Sophocles, Mallow, Kiawe, Lillie |rchars =Jessie, James, Samson Oak |michars =Spectators, Trainers, Anna |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Jessie's Wobbuffet, Rotom Pokédex, Sophocles' Togedemaru, Sophocles' Charjabug, Lana's Popplio, Lillie's Vulpix (Alolan), Mallow's Steenee, James' Mareanie, Anna's Magnezone, Horacio's Charjabug, Team Electric Princess' Charjabug, Team Twin Starmie's Charjabug, Team Science Speed's Charjabug, Bewear ;Pokémon belonging to trainers: Charjabug (multiple), Castform, Bonsly, Petilil, Rufflet, Boldore, Sandygast }} is the 41st episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon. Synopsis With their friends at the Pokémon School, the Battery Pokémon, Charjabug's energy is usable for Ash to participate in a car race. But with a teammate, Sophocles, his Charjabug is not quite that fast with its energy. Episode Plot A commercial about a car fitting for a Charjabug is on TV - the Type 3 Kit. Ash, Kiawe and Sophocles watch this, as the latter explains that's a Charjabug car, which runs on electricity Charjabug emits. Kiawe is amazed, as Sophocles claims there is a race every year. Sophocles sees Ash and Kiawe are interested; he wishes to participate, but there needs to be three members in a team. Ash pledges his support, while Kiawe yells if he is going to enter, they only need to strive for victory, and nothing less. Sophocles is glad, and tells Charjabug they have reliable team mates. The boys join forces and yell out, burning with passion. The girls realize how hot it is in the classroom, making Snowy freeze all of them with Powder Snow. Outside the school, Sophocles shows the Type 3 Kit. Ash wishes to see Charjabug drive, but Sophocles asks what roles should they take. He explains there is the director, who oversees the team, the mechanic that fixes the car and the support runner, who helps Charjabug overcome obstacles. Kiawe thinks Sophocles should be the director, since he knows the most about races. Sophocles advises Kiawe to be the mechanic, since he repairs a lot of stuff at his ranch, like fences. Ash decides to be the support runner. Sophocles places Charjabug in the pod, as Ash sees it just looks like the one in the commercial. Sophocles has Charjabug use Discharge; Ash runs, but is stopped by Kiawe, since Charjabug is moving really slow. Sophocles claims it is just that Charjabug is a mild Pokémon. Pikachu and Togedemaru hug Charjabug, making it blush and spit out the thread onto Sophocles' face. Ash states they all can run to encourage Charjabug to go faster. Kiawe thinks this also boosts team spirit, even if Sophocles can't run very well. Ash grabs Sophocles' hand as they, Kiawe, Pikachu and Togedemaru run, while Charjabug starts moving faster. Samson watches this, and is amused by this youth. At night, Sophocles makes adjustments to the car. Charjabug watches the TV, and is encouraged by Sophocles to win. A few days later, everyone trains for the race. Rotom counts a new record for Charjabug. Kiawe gives them some MooMoo Milk. Ash and Sophocles thank him, and the latter thinks the drink will help them out in the race. Ash drinks the milk, and is boosted for more running. The girls see the boys are preparing for Charjabug race. They ignore the boys, and decide to get some tea and pancakes, and visit Nina as well. The trio arrives to the race stadium, and find many participants. Teams are formed, like Electric Princess, Twin Starmie or Science Speed. Kiawe thinks a lot of them participated last years, but Sophocles is certain they will win. However, three guys deny that, being Team Red Comet. They state how they won't win with a plain Charjabug like that, and show of their - a shiny, red Charjabug. The guys claim their father went a great distance to find this timid Charjabug, with a custom frame. The guy, Horacio, claims they should just go home before they embarrass themselves. Sophocles stands up to them, thinking the Team Red Comet should just head home - just because their Charjabug is special, does not mean Sophocles' Charjabug will lose. Horacio sees they'll have to prove whose Charjabug is faster in the race, and his team walks away. Ash and Kiawe praise Sophocles for these words, who claims they won't lose to them. Team Rocket is also in the race; despite the twerps being nearby, they are still confident in the victory. Jessie turns to "her Charjabug". Meowth opens the Charjabug disguise, pointing out it is too hot inside, but Jessie closes the lid. Ash, Sophocles and Kiawe go inside; since they are to split up, Sophocles gives everyone a headphone to communicate. Anna, on her Magnezone, announces the opening of the 25th Koko Cup. She explains the Charjabug and support runner have to run through three obstacles to the finish line. However, there are some obstacle Pokémon in the way, and shows those three are a Boldore, a Castform and a Sandygast. The three areas are rocky cliffs, a sandy desert and a city. Before those obstacles, there are pits where the Charjabug can rest a bit. However, using moves to stop others will disqualify the team. Before the race begins, Kiawe goes to the pit, while Sophocles goes to the control tower. The support runners place Charjabug on the floor, while Rotom, Togedemaru and Pikachu root for Ash and Charjabug. As the lights go off, the race starts. Meowth, in the Charjabug costume, pedals for James. Team Red Comet has the lead, with James and "Charjabug" (named Team Bewearmax) are behind him. Sophocles urges Ash to continue, but Horacio, on a chair, claims that is pointless. On the first curve, a lot of Charjabug crash, making Kiawe and Sophocles worried. As Team Red Comet passes by, Jessie yells to James not to frighten her like that, even if they didn't crash. Some teams pass by, including Sophcoles' Lab (Ash and Charjabug). Hocario taunts that Sophocles' Charjabug was that slow it didn't crash. On the first course, the Boldore starts creating cliffs, making some Charjabug standing atop it. Team Red Comet simply passes by, seeing they aren't even affected, due to good tires their car has. James has Meowth activate the device, making "his Charjabug" leap across the cliffs. Boldore creates more cliffs, blocking people's path. Sophocles is alerted, making Horacio claim he'll surrender. Instead, Sophocles has Ash stand at the cliff, to launch Charjabug. Charjabug charges, driving across Ash's back across the cliff. Others use the same tactic, making some Charjabug continue on. Horacio thinks Sophocles was just lucky, who actually expected these challenges. Team Red Comet arrives to the pit, where the guy swaps tires. Horacio yells at the guy, Dana, to speed up. James arrives to the pit, though Meowth presses the button to swap the tires. Since the Red Comet team is still in the lead, Jessie orders Meowth to take them out. Ash arrives to the pit, and Kiawe immediately swaps the tires, seeing they are the same size as the bottle caps of the milk bottles. Ash has Charjabug drink some of the MooMoo milk, and Kiawe gives it and Ash a pair of goggles for the sand course. Ash and Charjabug charge at the sand path, where Sandygast makes a sandstorm. Team Red Comet advances on, but the Charjabug has trouble seeing in the sandstorm. Meowth blows a dart out of his Charjabug costume. The dart strikes Red Comet's car, making the red Charjabug startled, as it drives off even further. Meowth presses another button by accident, causing himself to be forced out of the Charjabug costume. Anna is shocked that Team Bewearmax's Charjabug was actually Meowth, and disqualifies the team for cheating. As a team's Charjabug gets stuck in the sand, Sophocles advises Ash to run at constant speed, and not to tire themselves out. Ash reports the milk has boosted Charjabug, and are protected by the goggles. Sophocles tells the mild nature is useful here to Horacio, who expects their team has reached the second pit. The guy, Yansu, states Charjabug has worn itself out in the sandstorm, but Horacio yells at him to rush out and not to lose. The Sophocles' Lab, Red Comet and Electric Princess arrive to the final pit. Dana sees their red Charjabug is worn out, thinking they should feed it. Horacio yells at them to simply run at the final course. As the Electric Princess team passes by, Horacio yells at them to win. Ash comes to Kiawe, who reminds them this is the last course. Ash notes their Charjabug has a lot of energy to go. Outside, Team Rocket argues with the man for being disqualified from the race by cheating. However, the Bewear, on "a motorcycle" (being a pair of logs it rotates) grabs Team Rocket and drives off. In the rainy city, Team Red Comet runs, but Team Electric Princess catch up to them. Ash encourages Charjabug to continue, while Castform changes from Rainy to Snowy form. The Hail causes the field to freeze with ice, surprising Sophocles. The red Charjabug drives across the ice, and bumps into Team Electric Princess' Charjabug, making it to crash into Sophocles' Lab's Charjabug. Ash jumps to save his Charjabug, and ends up getting hit in the face by the opponent's Charjabug, making the latter leap out of the race. Sophocles rushes to his Charjabug, while Horacio is reported that their Charjabug is stuck in ice. Horacio orders Yansu to push Charjabug, but is told that is against the rules. Horacio slams the headphone onto the floor, promising to do that himself. Kiawe tries to wake Ash up, who is unconscious. Sophocles comes to them, asking Kiawe to help Ash while he takes on the race, having an idea to deal with the ice. Horacio yells at Yansu they have spent a lot of time and money, and cannot afford to lose. Sophocles and Charjabug pass by, making Horacio proclaim them as cheaters for changing the tires. Sophocles explains they are not cheating, since they have the threads made by String Shot that Charjabug spit out on the tires and his shoes. Sophocles runs with Charjabug, as he, Ash and Kiawe yell Charjabug "Dash!" Charjabug reaches the finish line, making Team Sophocles' Lab win. Ash, Kiawe and Sophocles cheer with Charjabug, while Team Red Comet is devastated by the loss. Ana interviews the winners, although Sophocles doesn't know what to say. Kiawe claims MooMoo Milk led them to victory, and the boys laugh. The winners get a package of Charjabug goods. Sophocles is amazed, and hugs Charjabug. At home, Sophocles enjoys the stuff he got, and lets Charjabug rest. Meanwhile, Togedemaru rolls inside the car. Debuts Characters *Horacio *Yansu *Dana *Team Electric Princess *Team Science Speed Pokémon *Horacio's Charjabug Trivia *Who's that Pokémon?:" Charjabug (JP, US) *The Poké Question segment hosted by Sophocles asks what is the nature of his Charjabug in today's episode. The correct answer is the yellow answer, mild. The other answers are calm (blue), timid (red), and gentle (green). *It has few references from both Disney/Pixar’s Cars, Tamiya’s Let's & Go!! series and Kamen Rider Drive. **The race scene between the Charjabug are based on the Disney and Pixar's film series, Cars as their Charjabugs are after by their Trainers is based on the anime series and video games, Bakusō Kyōdai Let's & Go!! and Let's & Go!!: Eternal Wings. **Jessie and James' costume in this episode is based on both siblings Retsu and Go Seiba the main characters in Bakusō Kyōdai Let's & Go!!. **Each dubbings has noticeable quotes which were mentioned by Krim Steinbelt/Drive Driver/Kamen Rider Drive Type Tridoron from Kamen Rider Drive, such as Tire Exchange (Tire Koukan in Japanese) being mentioned by a short red-haired Team Red Comet member in Japanese dub, while Start your Engine! being mentioned by Sophocles in English dub. *The car of the shiny Charjabug is based on Shiny Genesect. *In the crowd, Akko from Little Witch Academia can be briefly seen. Gallery Sophocles explains the Charjabug race SM041 2.png Ash, Kiawe, and Sophocles literally get "heated" with excitement SM041 3.png Things with Charjabug aren't going well to begin SM041 4.png The preparation for the Charjabug racing competition SM041 5.png Many others have arrived to compete as well SM041 6.png Sophocles is in for some fierce competition SM041 7.png Team Rocket is looking over the action SM041 8.png Meowth takes part as Team Rocket's "Charjabug" SM041 9.png Ana announces the rules of the Charjabug event SM041 10.png A map of the race's track SM041 11.png All racers get in the starting positions SM041 12.png The race has begun SM041 13.png Some of the racers are blocked off SM041 14.png Ash and Kiawe get Sophocles' Charjabug set up for the desert terrain SM041 15.png Ana calls out a foul against Team Rocket and disqualifies them as their fake "Charjabug" was actually operated by Meowth, who fell out of the Charjabug SM041 16.png Horacio demands for Yansu and Dana to win in the next terrain SM041 17.png Outside, Team Rocket is kicked out from the tournament and Bewear arrives to grab them SM041 18.png Ash is down on the final terrain's ice and Kiawe is freaked out SM041 19.png Horacio is sure they'll win just fine, but Yansu does not quite feel the same SM041 20.png In fact, Yansu can't seem to get the red Charjabug car to accelerate SM041 21.png Horacio is quite ticked off due to this, while Sophocles moves forward on the verge of a win SM041 22.png Sophocles' Charjabug makes it into first, with Sophocles to be declared the winner SM041 23.png Horacio and Yansu are mortified of their loss SM041 24.png The Sophocles team is congratulated on their victory }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun and Moon Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Sophocles Category:Episodes written by Akemi Omode Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kaori Higuchi Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes featuring alternate colored Pokémon Category:Episodes directed by Junya Koshiba Category:Episodes animated by Noriko Ito Category:Episodes featuring Competitions Category:Episodes animated by Taki Yatagi